


Cures

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [29]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: We all have our ways of finding cures.





	Cures

Aphrodite leaves her keys on the front table. “Where's the Nerd Herd?”

“At the movies,” Zoey responds simply, not even rolling her eyes at Aphrodite's favorite term of endearment for all their roommates.

“You didn't go along?”

Zoey tries to shrug, but it's a little hard to do when she's sprawled out on the main couch. “Didn't feel like it.”

Aphrodite sits next to her feet and rubs at an ankle. “What's wrong? Is it something a shopping spree and a spa date can cure?” she asks, hopefully.

Zoey gives her a look.

It never is, not with Zoey. She always insists that Doritos and brown pop fix everything. It's not nearly as glamorous as buying lingerie and wearing seaweed masks, Aphrodite thinks.

“I just want to cuddle.” Zoey makes grabby-hands at Aphrodite until she huffs and leans down to lay on top of her. They wiggle some to get into a comfortable position, and then they're both able to relax into it. 

It took her a while to get used to this sort of thing. Anything quiet, yes, but also anything soft. It used to just be sex. But cuddling … cuddling is quite nice, now that she is used to it.

They'll talk about whatever it is bothering Zoey later. 

For now, there is cuddling.


End file.
